


Take it or Leave it

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is failing ochem (can you blame him?) and his tutor turns out to be more attractive than planned. At the end of the day, though, it seems Sousuke is the one more taken, but he isn't sure he wants to admit it. After all, it's difficult to read Makoto: sometimes, he's his happy and open self, but other times he's withdrawn and strangely vague. Whatever the case is, Sousuke should probably act before someone else tries to take Makoto instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks like we hit it off pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anything about ochem / collegiate sports / swimming  
> this isn't self indulgent or unoriginal or anything pfft,,  
> orz

After his most recent (dismal) organic chem score, Makoto knew he couldn’t afford to fail another midterm. His professor told him so, and Makoto thought he’d die then and there, but the TA of the class was kind enough to set him up with a tutor - a real prodigy in the subject, he promised. Makoto was just able to catch his tutor’s name before he rushes out of class. Yamazaki. He didn’t think he’d heard it before.

The next day, he’s expecting an upperclassmen while he sits waiting at the cafe area in front of the university library, so when the dark haired, teal eyed, nicely built guy he’s seen once or twice in the back of his ochem class takes the seat across from him, he’s taken just a little off guard.

“You’re Tachibana Makoto, right?” the guy asks. He already has a cup of coffee in one hand, and a notebook and textbook in the other.

“Ah - ah, yes. That’s me,” he says in response, trying his best to steady his voice. “And you’re…”

“Yamazaki Sousuke. You don’t remember me? I’m in your class, you know,” he scoffs, looking off to the side and taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry - I mean, I know you’re in my class, but - well, if I’m being honest, I don’t really know anyone else in the class, and I - “

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I was just kidding. I didn’t know your name before Endo referred you to me, either.” He sets his things down and starts to flip through the book, waving his hand in the air as he does so. “Anyway, let me see your last midterm.”

Makoto is more than a little reluctant to dig out his paper from the back of his notebook where he crammed it into the moment it was passed back to him. He straightens out the creases a little before handing it to Sousuke and braces himself for the reaction.

“Uh, wow. A thirty-one, huh? I mean, it’s not too bad, but...” Sousuke is trying his best to not seem so surprised, but he runs out of vague things to say and he doesn’t even realize he has this slightly mortified expression on his face while he scans through it. Makoto feels himself begin to fluster immediately and he hangs his head. He does well in almost every other subject and never expected to be this devastated by a single class.

“Not too bad?” Makoto repeats dryly. “If - um, if you don’t mind me asking, what did you…?”

“An eighty nine.”

Makoto winces. _He’s_ the curve setter. The one who's been doing everyone wrong all semester without intending to.

Sousuke seems to read this thought and he smiles wryly. “Sorry about that. But don’t worry, we can work with this. You made a few rudimentary mistakes, so we’ll review the basics.”

They sit there together, hunched over the book and Sousuke’s notes, which is illegible to Makoto but Sousuke translates it effectively enough, until the sun starts to creep over them and they retreat to the air-conditioned library. Makoto thinks he’s understanding where he keeps going wrong, but when he glances at his watch, he nearly knocks his chair over standing up.

“It’s already one? I’ve kept you so long, I apologize,” he begins frantically, but Sousuke just stretches his arms out and yawns a little. Makoto catches the way the hem of Sousuke's shirt rides up just enough to expose the skin of his abdomen and he averts his eyes quickly, but there's no stopping the color that stains his cheeks following a single, shameful thought he dispels as quickly as it comes.

“No problem. Only class I’ve got today is at four.” He motions for Makoto to take his seat again, and he does so sheepishly, not meeting Sousuke in the eye for the time being. “You can calm down. Besides, you’ve done really well today, and I’m impressed, actually. There are juniors in our class that are doing worse, trust me.”

“It’s only because you teach really well. I can’t thank you enough,” Makoto says immediately, his face already red before the uncalled for compliment. “Ah, anyway, about the payment for today. I think it’s been almost four hours since the beginning, so - “

“Payment? There's no need.” When Makoto opens his mouth to protest, because _there are people on this campus that charge thirty an hour and I hardly feel right keeping you the entire morning_ , Sousuke just shakes his head and says, “I don’t need the money, honestly, and I’d feel bad taking it from you.” There’s a definitiveness to his tone that tells Makoto there’s no convincing him on the subject and he sits there - is he pouting? Sousuke thinks, staring at him from the corner of his eye - for a few moments gathering his things.

“At least allow me to treat you for lunch today.” This time, when Sousuke tries to reason him out of it, Makoto holds a hand up and smiles. “You must be sick of the campus food, right? We can go somewhere downtown. I insist.”

Sousuke mulls it over a moment more before deciding Makoto’s right about the repetitive food and god is he hungry after having nothing but coffee all morning, so he shrugs his shoulders and allows Makoto to lead the way. He doesn’t seem too bad of a guy since he’s met him, and he thinks that spending time with another person might actually be nice today.

 

A short train ride later, they’re sitting together at a table that's a little too small so their knees kind of awkwardly knock against one another but neither of them brings it up, and their things are sitting on the chairs beside them, both quietly looking over the menus.

“Hey, Tachibana, so what are you majoring in, anyway?” Sousuke asks once the waiter retrieves their menus.

“Makoto is fine,” he answers with another one of those pleasant smiles that Sousuke finds himself still not used to, even after four hours of seeing it every five minutes. “I’m undecided for now, but I know I can rule out chemistry and geography for sure.”

“Geography?” Sousuke asks, chuckling lightly. Makoto grimaces at the word and Sousuke laughs again.

“How about you, Yamazaki?”

“You have to call me Sousuke, too. Anyway, not sure either. I’m in on a scholarship for athletics, honestly, and didn’t think much of what I’d be studying.”

“So, it’s a coincidence that you’re extremely talented with ochem?”

“Seems so.”

“I’m a little jealous,” Makoto huffs. Sousuke purses his lips together to stop the sudden smile that tries to come onto his lips. “So, what sport?”

“Swimming.” He shrugs.

“Swimming?” Makoto perks up a little. “Stroke?”

“Butterfly. You into it, too, or something?”

“I was in my school’s swim club,” he says, and a dreamy sigh and look comes over him for a few moments before he snaps out of it with a smile and a shake of his head. “I did the backstroke. But, I’ve been so busy with school that I haven’t been in a pool lately. Since I left home, actually.”

“You don’t say,” Sousuke murmurs. He has to admit that there aren’t any exceptional backstroke swimmers on the university’s team, which is unfortunate when it came to relays, but Sousuke doesn’t do relays anyway and it would probably be asking for too much to spring that kind of offer on Makoto all of a sudden.

“It’s been hard trying to adjust,” Makoto says, his voice a little strained, but he shakes his head and Sousuke can see the blush that starts to surface. It happens kind of often, the blush, Sousuke has noted. “I mean, it’s been great to be away, to be on my own without my family there…”

“No, I understand. It’s kind of hard. I was at a boarding school last year and it was different, really weird at first, but you get used to it quick.” He doesn’t know why he bothers saying that. It might be because that sudden pained look on Makoto’s pleasant face was something Sousuke didn’t like to see. 

The waiter comes by with their drinks and Sousuke realizes that kind, heart-trapping smile is a gesture that comes as naturally to Makoto as blinking is to anyone else. Sousuke has had people tell him he comes off intimidating at first and he’s never been more aware of his own, naturally occurring, solemn expression than whenever Makoto starts to radiate friendliness like that.

Lunch drags on a little longer after they’ve cleared their plates and Sousuke gets Makoto to talk a little more about himself. He admits that he’s made only a few friends since the start of the semester since he needs to keep his grades up for his academic scholarship, and he still phones home often, especially to speak to his two younger siblings, which Sousuke can tell he adores beyond belief. Makoto says he’s been leaning towards animal science and veterinary medicine, and laments that they’re not allowed to have pets in the dorms. The thought of Makoto handling a kitten is enough to capture Sousuke’s thoughts for a good few moments that Makoto mistakes Sousuke’s day-dreaminess as disinterest, and he has to assure Makoto that it’s nothing like that.

They compare their schedules, too, and regrettably find that chem is their only class together. Sousuke’s schedule gives him a sweet three day weekend every weekend, at the expense of dense English and Lit Mondays, which are manageable. He mentions he has practice every weekday afternoon, but admits he only goes half the time, which Makoto lightly chastises him for.

Makoto’s schedule, on the other hand, is a little more intense. Aside from ochem, labs, and literature half the week, he’s also starting a calculus-heavy math series and wants to complete a handful of GPA booster classes. He needs to maintain a 3.5 is he wants to keep his scholarship, and Sousuke almost chokes on his drink. If it weren’t for his ochem grade, he’d probably be dipping closer to 2.0 himself.

They also mention their friends back home. Both of them had to start over almost entirely new at their university. Makoto mentions his childhood friend still pursuing swimming after high school, and Sousuke says, coincidentally, his own friend is doing the same. Before they delve too deeply into their (embarrassing) middle schools years, Sousuke gets a text, which he promptly ignores, but it gets him to take note of the time.

He knows he needs time to get back to his dorm before his next class, so he unwillingly calls it a day and waits outside while Makoto pays for their meal (Sousuke knows any attempt at paying for his half will probably fall on deaf, stubborn ears). The conversation doesn’t end once they’re back on the train and even as they head back to campus they’re still shooting questions back and forth, though Sousuke is more on the asking side.

“We can have another tutoring session on Tuesday since practice has been cancelled for me.” They’re ready to part ways, since their dorms are regrettably on opposite sides of campus, but Sousuke still wants to stand around, even if for a little while.

“I’ll look forward to it. Same place?” Makoto asks, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah. Uh, yeah.” Sousuke crosses his arms, glancing down at his shoes. He’s usually never this skittish or nervous, but he finds that when Makoto smiles at him directly like that, his mind starts to go awry. “Do you mind giving me your number? I should have asked Endo at the start.”

“Ah! No, I was the one who should have asked,” Makoto says, biting his lip in embarrassment. Once they’ve exchanged numbers, Sousuke has no more excuses to keep him there, so they give one another a wave and head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha,,,, they're in an american college system...  
> anyway, writing is a very frightening thing to do  
>  _this is supposed to get steamier. some how_


	2. Clearly not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather is starting to look ugly, but that isn't even the worst part about Sousuke's week. Apparently, Seijuurou and Makoto are already familiar with one another and Sousuke doesn't like that. Of course, he won't say anything about it, but he still doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer this time!!  
> I guess I will slowly be introducing the other characters  
> Comments appreciated!!  
> mm there are probably mistakes here orz

“Did you get caught out in the rain?” 

The redhead grins as he hefts himself out of the pool and nabs the towel from Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke is a little too tired to care after having been shouted at by the captain just moments before, and simply sits down with his legs dangling in the water.

“Yeah,” he grunts in response, leaning back on his arms. He knows he should feel bad about missing so much practice, but he’s felt lackluster all weekend and still can’t shake it off. Truth be told, his down mood is partly because of Makoto - Sousuke waited all weekend for any sign or word from the other boy after so enjoyably spending an afternoon with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to make the first move. He tapped out several texts, all variations of, _’How’s your chem hw?_ ’ or _’Are you busy rn?’_ or _’Can you proofread my paper?_ ’; each one just another excuse to see him again, but each one still stuck and pending for approval in his drafts folder.

Well, fine, it’s not Makoto’s fault, and there’s no reason to feel so hesitant when it comes to someone as genuinely kind as him, but no matter how many times Sousuke’s told this to himself, he’s felt _nervous_ all the same, which is strange, because everyone he’s met so far can only be classified as tolerable, if not entirely forgettable. He can’t exactly hate anyone, but no one really leaves much of an impression on him, either.

As if he could forget Makoto.

In any case, Mikoshiba Seijuurou falls into the _tolerable_ category. Sousuke has had to turn down many an offer to dinner in his time since joining the swim team, although Sei can usually find some other guy or girl to spend the night with. He’s loud, in your face, and very full of himself - which Sousuke wanted to stave off from at the start, but, honestly, Sei is probably one of the only people on the team that Sousuke more than tolerates. They’re friends, if you want to call it that, though for Sousuke, his standards for _friends_ are rather low to begin with.

“Hey. Hey, I asked you a question, Sou.” Seijuurou plops down beside him, roughly knocking their shoulders together, and Sousuke frowns in response as he regains his balance.

“What?”

“How’s that girl in your lit class? Getting anywhere?” Sei’s eyebrows suggestively move up and down, and Sousuke has to roll his eyes and turn away to suppress his smile at how ridiculous Sei looks right now.

“I wish I hadn’t even mentioned that to you,” he mutters.

“What? I’m hurt,” Seijuurou exclaims, clasping a hand over his chest. “Although, honestly, who else are you gonna go to for relationship advice?”

“Yeah, like I’d need help sabotaging my own relationships.”

“You know, you’re taking more cheap shots than usual today.” He playfully shoves Sousuke to the side, which catches him off guard. There aren’t many people taller or bigger than Sousuke, and Sei has a habit of forgetting his own strength, so Sousuke nearly ends up flopping into the water if it weren’t for Seijuurou catching him by the wrist at the last second, uninhibitedly laughing at the surprised expression on Sousuke’s face. “What’s with you?”

Sousuke snatches his wrist back and tries to glower at him, but truth be told, Sei’s laughter is contagious. He has to clear his throat before he answers, “I had a rough time just getting here. My clothes are soaked.” 

And there’s the other half of his bad mood: stemming from the weather. He strongly dislikes the cold, windy, rain that’s lingered around campus ever since he woke up that Monday morning. It looks like nothing but light drizzling for the time being, but the school’s news station reported for the skies to remain this way for at least the rest of the week, if not get even worse. For people like Sousuke, who’s forgotten to pack an umbrella, this wasn’t exactly something to look forward to on a Monday.

“You know, you could always head over to my place. I’m sure I could loan you a dry set,” Seijuurou offers, nudging him - more like, sharply elbowing him - in the side.

“Hey, ouch.” Sousuke rubs his side and tries to elbow him back, but he’s only met with unyielding, unfeeling muscle. “Sheesh. You live in the apartments ten minutes from here.”

“I know how to make it worth your time.” He’s using an exaggeratedly sultry, low voice that makes Sousuke want to both gag and laugh.

“No. I’ll pass, perv.” 

“Ah, finally have you smiling. You know you walked in here with a giant scowl on your face, right? It looked like you had a stick up your ass.”

“Amazing vocabulary you have there, Sei,” Sousuke deadpans. The comment ruffles him more than it should. Scowl? Thinking about Makoto and _his_ radiant smile, Sousuke feels more put off about his own intimidating demeanor. It’s understandable that Sei’s the only (sorry excuse for a) friend he’s got, but for Makoto to say that he hasn’t met too many people makes Sousuke wonder why that is.

“Anyway, about tomorrow. Practice is off, right? So I was thinking you and I could - “

“Mm. Sorry, I’ve already got plans for tomorrow, Sei. Gotta find someone else to cuddle up to.”

“Ohoho, so you did manage to get that girl! How’d you do it? She seemed kind of out of your league, if you ask me,” Sei booms, clapping Sousuke hard on the shoulder. He winces sharply and tries to scoot a few inches away. “It’s too bad, though, I was going to let you be the big spoon this time.”

“Shut up.” Sousuke shudders at the thought of having Sei’s arms wrapped around him in bed and he has to stop himself before his imagination can get too out of hand. “No, not her. I’m just tutoring someone tomorrow.”

“Tutoring? But you said at the start of the semester that the whole tutoring thing wasn’t for you. Who is it?”

Sousuke only shrugs in response and turns the other way, rolling his shoulder absentmindedly. “Just some guy. He was failing ochem.”

“Wait - was it that person you were with at the library the other day? I went in to cram for my psych test and you were both still there by the time I left.” Sousuke turns back and sees that Sei’s got this weird, knowing look on his face as he taps his chin and grins. “I think I can see why you’d agree to tutoring all of a sudden. I mean, if I knew I’d be getting one on one time with that _hot_ piece of ass, I’d - “

“I’m only doing it to get on the prof’s good side,” Sousuke mutters.

“Really? Then what’s his name? The guy?” His golden eyes are shining eagerly as he leans up into Sousuke’s face.

“What? What do you need that for?” he asks, eying him warily and leaning back.

“I just want to know,” Sei says, and there’s that look again. “Unless, of course, you’re already interested in him, in which case - “

“What? No. No, I’m not. He’s just someone I tutor,” Sousuke says immediately, shaking his head. He doesn’t want to think of Makoto that way, yet at the same time, he’d probably be lying if he tries to say he never once entertained the thought - 

“Then tell me his name.” Seijuurou’s tone is just daring Sousuke to argue back, so he finally gives in with a sigh, hanging his head and biding his time before relenting,

“Fine. Fine, it’s Tachibana. Good enough for you?”

“Hold on. Hold on. You mean _Makoto_ Tachibana?” Somehow, Sei’s eyes, along with his smile, widen upon the newfound information and it makes Sousuke very uneasy. The thought that the two of them might already be acquainted has his stomach turning for reasons he doesn’t want to address at the moment.

“You know him?” Sousuke asks, unable to hide his sullen tone. It goes right past Sei’s head anyway.

“He had this really, really cute manager for his club in high school, back when I swam against him. We even had joint practices a couple of times. You know what, he was supposed to join the swim team here, but no one could convince him well enough. I think I offered him a kiss if he did, but he didn’t seem too moved by it, surprisingly. He’s so shy, it’s cute.”

Sousuke ignores the second half of Sei’s words and instead asks, “He was going to join? Is he really that good?” When Makoto, the other day, mentioned that he was part of his school’s swim club, he only made it seem like nothing more than a hobby. Now, Sousuke’s wondering why he’d withhold that kind of information.

“ - man, what I wouldn’t give to meet him at the showers after practice each week,” Seijuurou continues, shuddering with delight at the thought.

“Okay, pervert, get your head out of the gutters. He’s a really nice guy, you know.”

“You’d understand if you’ve seen what he’s hiding under that shirt. I mean, I thought he looked pretty good back in high school, but he looks even better now.” Suddenly, he pauses and crosses his arms, giving Sousuke a wary, sly grin. “So, you’re really not interested in him? Because I’d be glad to take him off your hands.”

This guy is looking for a certain reaction out of him, Sousuke knows, so he frowns and answers carefully. “Just to let you know, you aren’t his type. And I already told you I wasn’t,” he repeats.

“Okay. We’ll see about that,” he says. He’s grinning ear to ear until he glances over his shoulder and finds the captain walking towards them, so he hastily tosses back Sousuke’s towel and retreats again to the water. 

“Better look like you’re doing what you’re supposed to.”

* * *

Tuesday can’t come quickly enough. Although he usually dreads waking up for his ten am class, he’s looking forward to seeing Makoto there. 

There’s not much to look forward to, because he forgets about the rain and he ends up getting to class at least half an hour late. The professor lightly reprimands him in front of the class and among his laughing audience, he catches Makoto’s bashful smile when their eyes meet.

That’s all he gets all period, because Sousuke sits in the back of the class and although the back of Makoto’s head is nice and pretty and all, it’s not much. It doesn’t help that Sei’s words from the day before come floating back to him whenever his mind wanders from the lecture. Even though Makoto’s got a jacket on, Sousuke can make out the the taut muscles of his back through the fabric, especially whenever Makoto flips his notebook over or stretches his arms out.

When class ends, Sousuke stays put in his seat a little until Makoto comes up towards the exit with the flow of other students.

“Good morning, Sousuke.” Makoto’s beaten him to it.

“Good mo - “

“Ah, I’m sorry, but I need to run to my next class. It’s in the humanities buildings. But I’ll see you later, right?” 

As soon as they’re out, they’re both hit with a strong gust of wind that sends Sousuke’s jacket flapping open, but he’s too caught up in that smile he’s missed seeing - it warms him up rather well, though that may just be Sousuke’s face heating up once he realizes he’s been staring at Makoto without giving a response. He looks like he’s ready to dash off, but politely waits for Sousuke to snap out of his daze.

“Yeah! Uh, yeah, later on. Tutoring at four, right?”

“I’m glad you remembered,” Makoto teases lightly.

“Of course, I wouldn’t forget,” Sousuke mumbles.

Makoto lets out a small laugh at Sousuke’s suddenly embarrassed expression and Sousuke just sort of crosses his arms before Makoto quickly says, “Ah, that’s right. I was wondering if we could, well, meet at my place tonight? I mean, we don’t need to stay in my room, of course - there’s a lounge downstairs, and a computer lab, too if you - but my building is Hosoya, so it’s somewhat of a walk, and well, in this weather - “

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine, Makoto,” Sousuke says, holding a hand up and silencing his rambling. His request is by no means unreasonable, so Sousuke isn’t sure why Makoto’s gotten so red in the face in the midst of asking. “I’ll send you a text when I start heading over. Don’t you have a class to get to?”

“Ah - ah, yes! I’ve already been late three times, the professor must - I’ll be going, then!” He gives one last wave before opening his umbrella and running as fast as he think the slippery pavement will allow him, and Sousuke watches him go for a bit before turning towards the direction of his dorms. He still has some downtime before his next class and - 

“Damn, I just missed him, didn’t I?”

Seijuurou claps him on the shoulder from behind, his usually conspicuous footsteps masked by the patter of rain, and Sousuke jumps at the intrusion.

“What are you doing here? Doesn’t your first class start at noon?” Sousuke, of course, is fully aware of why the sophomore has suddenly sprung up, but he asks anyway.

“I wanted to see if I could catch Makoto. I don’t know his schedule aside from the class you mentioned but if you’d be so kind as to _share_ \- “

“Right, so you can stalk him?”

“Hey, I’ve known him longer than you have,” Sei points out. “Anyway, you don’t have a crush on him or anything, right?”

“Why do you keep bringing that up?” Sousuke asks, sighing loudly.

“Just making sure.”

“I already told you, you aren’t his type.”

“And I told _you_ , we’ll see about that.”

“Don’t come crying to me when he rejects you,” Sousuke mutters.

“I think you’ve rejected me enough to build up my immunity to disappointment.”

“Is that supposed be a comforting thought for you?”

“Shut up, Sou.”

“Whatever. I’ve still got a paper to write, so please don’t bother me today, would you?”

“Maybe I’ll be willing to agree if you at least tell me what his next class - hey, you’re really just going to walk away?”

Sousuke throws a flat laugh over his shoulder as he power walks through the drizzle, but the conversation has left him feeling more restless than he should be. Honestly, leaving practice yesterday, he was sure that Sei was only expressing interest in Makoto to get on his nerves. He might be taking the joke a little too far to be appearing in front of their lecture hall and even asking for Makoto’s schedule.

He doesn’t know why, but the thought of Sei being serious about this makes Sousuke feel… ah, what is it? Jealous?

Yeah, right.

* * *

Makoto is just sitting there, taking notes, sometimes looking up to point at something on Sousuke’s paper for a translation before flashing a quick smile and going back to work. He seems to get the hang of it and he’s breezing through the practice problems like it’s no big deal. Sousuke kind of wishes he could be of more help, but he tells himself it’s a _good thing_ that Makoto doesn’t need it.

Since Sousuke isn't feeling particularly motivated to write an eight page paper in one sitting, he allows his attention to wander around the small common lounge on the bottom floor of Makoto’s dorm building. The Hosoya dorms are probably the oldest ones on campus, and although they’re fit for habitation, this one, specifically, needs better insulation. Even with his warmest pullover, Sousuke still finds himself shivering every few moments.

“Sousuke.”

“Hmm?”

“If you’re cold, I can go up and get you a blanket.” Makoto peers up at him over the top of his glasses and bounces the end of his pen on his textbook, already expecting the same response he’s gotten the last three times he’s asked.

“Tch. It’s fine.”

“You’re really stubborn, you know,” Makoto murmurs, laughing lightly to himself. “You can have my blanket if you want.” He shrugs it off and practically shoves it into Sousuke’s arms before he can argue.

“I said I didn’t need it,” Sousuke says with a frown, but the blanket is soft and inviting and _smells like Makoto_ , so he swallows his pride and eventually comes to wrap it around his shoulders just as Makoto had done earlier. He catches the way Makoto glances at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling to himself, but saying nothing else.

They sit like that for another few minutes with nothing but the sound of scratching pencils and tapping keys in the room. Sousuke wishes for the weather to lighten up soon, because it's not the same being cooped up like this. He knows it's silly to blame the weather for Makoto's sullen mood, but Sousuke blames it anyway.

“You look pretty bored. I’m sorry I’m making you stay here with me, Sousuke. If you want to go, I under - “

“Hey, I was the one who offered, right? I want to make sure you get everything correct. I’d feel like a shit tutor if you didn’t pass your next exam with at least an A+.”

“Those are awfully high standards, _sensei_ ,” he says with a smirk, returning to his notes like a good student.

“Are you making fun of me? I think you’re making fun of me.” Sousuke reaches over the corner of the table and gives him a playful shove while Makoto’s eyes are still glued to the book, to which he responds with a high-pitched gasp.

“Hey, let me finish, Sousuke!” he protests, trying to push him back. Well, Makoto more than tries: Sousuke only has time to uselessly flail his arms through the air before he topples right out of his seat, landing on his back with his chair overturned with him. A handful of the other people in the room look up at the commotion, their faces clearly not amused with the disturbance, while Makoto’s cheeks begin to stain furiously. “Oh - ah, sorry! Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to - “

“Oof. Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Holy - I guess I didn’t think you’d be able to shove me that hard.” He clasps Makoto’s outstretched hand and, for some reason, is still mildly surprised to feel just how easily Makoto is able to pull him into his feet. He almost falls over the other way. They both take their seats muttering apologies mixed in with stupid, embarrassed giggles and Makoto tries to get back into studying mode.

Sousuke quietly sits there for a few moments, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Makoto's been a little quiet the entire afternoon, but Sousuke knows he's only spend so much time with the guy and doesn't really have any place to say it's out of the ordinary, so it's just nice to see that expression on his face again.

“Can I ask you something, Makoto?”

“Of course.”

He doesn’t look up from his paper and Sousuke finds himself tapping his fingers against the table as he forms his words. He doesn’t want to pry and he’s sure Makoto has his reasons, but maybe, just maybe, he’ll have a better chance at convincing Makoto to join the swim team. He's been thinking about it almost all afternoon. After all, it would be a good excuse to see him more if he were to join, and Sousuke'd probably attend practice a little more faithfully. There was also the matter of what Sei mentioned about Makoto’s body, and after having Makoto rough him around a bit like that - 

There’s a loud knocking against the windows that startles everyone in the room, Sousuke included. That isn’t even the worst part.

“Sousuke!” the redhead shouts through the glass.

“... Seijuurou,” Sousuke mutters to himself.

He’s got his face almost pressed up against the wet glass, hood pulled back and grin spread across his rain-soaked face. Sousuke is perfectly content with the idea of leaving him out there instead of opening the door like Makoto’s already gotten up to do, but there’s the beep of the authorization lock and he comes bounding into the building after a girl.

“Sei, don’t be so loud,” the girl says sternly, but her expression quickly softens as she folds hands back a red, folded umbrella. “But, thanks for walking me back. Get to your place safe, okay?”

“Of course. Goodnight.” He leans down and gratefully accepts a goodnight kiss on the cheek before she quickly walks up the stairs, and as soon as she’s gone, he sets his sights on Sousuke. “What a surprise! What are you doing here, Sou-chan?”

“I should probably be asking you the same,” Sousuke responds flatly.

“Ah, Tachibana, long time no see!”

There he is. Getting straight to the point.

“Cap - I mean, Mikoshiba, it has been a while since the start of the semester,” Makoto says, breaking out in an easy smile. “I’m sorry, I’m still so used to seeing you as the captain of Samezuka.”

“It’s no problem, at all. Well, I’ll be seeing you both around.”

“You - you’re leaving already?” Sousuke asks in total shock. He expected Sei to screw around with them or maybe try to get Makoto’s number, but he’s already heading out the door.

“Don’t worry, you’ll me tomorrow, Sou. That’s a cute blanket by the way. Goodnight, Tachibana.”

And then he’s gone, just like that.

“He’s still as enthusiastic as I remember,” Makoto says with a chuckle, settling back down into his seat. Sousuke does the same and subconsciously pulls the blanket tighter around himself as the chill from the open door starts to fade away, contemplating what that guy could possibly be up to.

“Sousuke?... Sousuke?”

“Uh - oh, sorry, were you asking something?”

“Before Mikoshiba came in, you said you wanted to ask me something. I think I’m done for tonight. I can walk you back to your place, so - “

“You don’t have to do that. It looks like it’s just getting worse out there.”

Makoto pauses, smile dropping for a moment as he turns to stare out the window where the raindrops have only been hitting the glass heavier and harder since this afternoon. He opens his mouth like he’s going to insist on walking him back, but after another beat of hesitation, he smiles again and nods his head.

“So, your question?” he asks, packing his things.

“Right. Well, I was wondering why you didn’t join the swim team here. Sei mentioned something about you being good, so - “

“I don’t really have the time for it, in between all my classes and work.”

“Oh. Oh,” he says slowly. Makoto hardly let him finish. “I didn’t know you worked after classes.”

But that gaffe isn’t what has Sousuke feeling so guilty for asking the question. Makoto suddenly has a different air about him, no longer looking him in the eye and organizing his papers with his lips pressed into a tight line. He's only this tense for a few seconds, though, and looks up with a lips upturned again. Everything Sousuke planned to say suddenly falls away and he accepts Makoto’s brief, curt answer.

“Thank you for today. Get home safely,” Makoto says, taking back his folded up blanket. He pauses at the stairs and waits for Sousuke to pull his hood on and leave the building, smiling pleasantly, flatly, until he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i went to college last week and i came back feelin like never writing about it again ah...haha  
> anyway, I'm not following the anime.... so if you're confused about who knows who..... it's because I'm making some things up....  
> you can yell at me on my [tumblr](http://soumakofics.tumblr.com)


End file.
